Cheerleading is a skillful sport that involves several different types of movements. For example, stunts are defined as building performances displaying a person's skill or dexterity. The stunts may range from basic 2-legged stunts to 1-legged extended stunts and even high-flying basket tosses. There are numerous variations of each stunt, including different entries and dismounts.
A review of the prior art indicates that there are several types of exercise apparatus that are associated with a shoe or sneaker. Refer, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,387 to Roberts or U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,103 to Fulton. However, this exercise apparatus is associated with a shoe or sneaker that is actually worn by the user of the exercise equipment. Moreover, the existing prior art does not at all address any particular apparatus or device useful in improving cheerleading moves.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that is in particular adapted for improving cheerleading movements and that thus employs a base member of a shoe or sneaker form that is manipulated by the hands of the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an athletic training device that is particularly adapted for enhancing the power and strength of a “base” person.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an athletic training device particularly adapted for the training of cheerleaders and important in reducing injuries associated, in particular, with “stunting.”